My old love
by harrypotterfreak55
Summary: the sequel to Wrong place Wrong time.. Draco Ginny with Hermione George.
1. The Run In

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

"Hey Jill." Ginny said to her best friend from Hogwarts. "I need to go to Diagon alley."

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" Jill asked, not knowing whether to go or stay and work.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going." Ginny said, putting on her coat. Ginny was secretly hoping that Jill wouldn't come because Ginny had to shop for Christmas gifts. Ginny and Jill were now healers at St.Mungos. 

"Well I got another patient coming in so I think I'll pass." Jill said.

"Ok." Ginny said "Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

"No I don't think so… actually can you bring me some Butterbeer to go?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Ginny said putting her coat and scarf on and walking out into the cold, snowy city.

"Draco, will you go and get me this book that I need at Diagon alley?" Draco's roommate asked.

"Why can't you go and get it yourself?" Draco asked irritated.

"I'm studying and later I'm going to go on a date with that cute coffee shop girl and you're just sitting there." Owen said annoyed that Draco wouldn't go down to Diagon alley for him.

Owen was Draco's trainer to be an Auror. Draco had decided to wait a little longer than most people to choose a job, but he only had 3 months left before he would become an Auror. Owen was also the auror that killed Draco's father in the last battle between Voldermort and Harry. Draco inherited the mansion and he was glad to have gotten rid of his father. Harry was already an Auror. Draco and Harry had an understood hate. They didn't talk to each other unless they had to, but they didn't want to kill each other like they did at Hogwarts.

"Please Draco!" Owen was also studying for his masters as an Auror. He was a trained Auror, but he wanted to get a higher rank.

"Ok, ok. What book do you need?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Learn to be a better Auror." Owen said.

"Ok, I'll be back later. I might stop by the leaky cauldron. Just to stay away from you."

"Hurry back." Owen said without looking up. Draco walked out the door with his black leather coat. When he realized how cold it was, he wrapped it around himself.

"God damn! How cold can it get in this bloody city?" Draco said as he walked toward Diagon alley.

* * *

A/N hey everybody! This is one of the sequels to Wrong Place Wrong Time. As you can tell, I'm mostly a short story writer, but read and review! Oh and I also know they could have used floo powder, but o well!


	2. The Hookup

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Ginny walked into the bookstore and looked for the book she wanted. In the bookstore, she glanced over to the boy looking at a book down the row.

_He is very cute. I wish I could meet someone like him. I need a boyfriend, I'm checking out strangers. Aw but it's so fun! _Ginny said to herself. She smiled at the conversation she was having in her head. _I need to stop talking to myself, and go talk to that cute stranger. _But when she looked back, he was gone. _Darn. _

Ginny got the book and went to the register to pay. She then stopped by the pet store to buy owl treats. She stopped at a clothing store and a music store, and then stopped by her brothers' wizard joke shop.

"Hermione!" Ginny said as she walked in.

"Hey Gin! I haven't seen you in a while." Hermione said happily, she was standing at the register.

"How's my little niece?" Ginny said looking to Hermione's stomach.

"She's doing fine. She seems to like to kick a lot." Hermione said rubbing her round stomach. "I don't know how she's supposed to come in two months. She feels like she should come out now."

"Yeah, she's huge." Ginny said "No offence."

"None taken." Hermione said laughing.

"Where are the boys? I can't believe they made you work for them." Ginny said.

"They're in the back. Well they were short because Gretchen got the flu."

"Well I'm going to go and say hello. It was nice seeing you." Ginny said hugging Hermione when she had gotten around the counter.

"Nice seeing you too." Hermione said. "Are you still coming to our Christmas party?"

"Of course." Ginny said.

"You can bring any new love interest you might have and bring Jill too." Hermione said.

"Ok." Ginny said, going back through the door. George and Fred were at a big desk with safety goggles on. They had their backs toward her.

"Try not to blow this place up." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" They swung around and a little spark lit the table on fire.

"Um…" Ginny said pointing to the table.

"O crap!" Fred said as he turned and saw the fire. He reached for the fire extinguisher. When the fire was put out, George and Fred hugged Ginny.

"How have you been?" George asked.

"I've been fine."

"Are you coming to the Christmas party? Ron is bringing his new girlfriend. It should be interesting." Ron had started going out with a new girl he had met at work. She had not met any of his family, only heard about them.

"Gin, do you have a boy?" Fred asked.

"No. I need to take a break from dating. And the fact that no boys like me…" Ginny said.

"Why did you and Harry break up again?" Fred asked.

"He kissed another girl… or she kissed him… he claims." Ginny said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take him out?" George asked.

"So Fred how is your new love?"

"Oh, Casey? She's great."

"Well I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later!" Ginny said running out.

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny said as she walked out the door.

_Oh crap. I have to get back! Wait I have to get Jill that Butterbeer. _Ginny said as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Heads turned as people heard the bell on the door ring. When they acknowledged the fact she walked in, they all turned back to what they were doing, all except one.

_Damn! She is fine! I wouldn't mind a piece of that. _Draco thought to himself.

Ginny took off her coat to reveal her new striped sweater.

She walked straight up to the man at the register and asked for a Butterbeer to go. While she was waiting, Draco walked up to her. Ginny recognized him from the bookstore and turned around, trying to play hard to get.

"Hey babe. Would you mind going out with me sometime." Draco said.

Ginny turned and looked at him.

"Who's asking?" Ginny said, looking up into the eyes of the cute boy. "Draco?!" Ginny said stunned.

"Ginny?!" Draco was taken aback by his mistake.

"You are asking me out?" Ginny said.

"No of course not. What gave you that thought." Draco said realizing his mistake.

"You just said Hey babe do you want to go out sometime." Ginny said giggling.

"I did not!" Draco said.

"Ok Draco." Ginny said, paying for the Butterbeer and turning to walk away.

"But if you insist, I guess I'll go out with you." Draco said.

"What?!" Ginny asked confused. "I didn't ask you out!"

"Yes you did." Draco said.

"Whatever Draco." Ginny said as she walked to the door.

When Ginny had walked out the door, Draco realized she had left. He ran out after her.

"Well I'll at least give you my number." Draco said, conjuring up his number on a piece of paper.

"Well thank you very much." Ginny said "But no thank you."

Draco pointed his wand at the paper and said a spell sending the paper into her coat pocket.

"Oh, I know you want me." Draco mumbled.

"Here's your Butterbeer." Ginny said putting the cup on Jill's desk. Jill looked up from her stacks of papers.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip. "Ginny, you look flustered. Do you want a sip?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you though." Ginny said putting her coat on the rack by the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

_Wow, I can't believe I thought Draco was hot! That's so weird! I am so over him! Never again will I believe one of his stupid little lies._

"Ginny! We need help with this patient!" Jill said running into Ginny's cubical.

"I'm coming." Ginny said, clearing her head of Draco for the moment.


	3. The surprise

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

"Well today was fun." Jill said. "We had two badly wounded and one in a coma."

They both put on their coats.

"How much do I owe you for the Butterbeer?" Jill asked.

"Oh, it was on me." Ginny said.

"No Gin. How much?"

"Um I don't remember. Wait I know I have the receipt." Ginny said, digging through the pockets of her jacket.

"Here it is." Ginny said pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Jill.

"This isn't it, but thanks for letting me have Draco Malfoy's phone number." Jill said giggling. "I didn't know you two were back together." Jill said, handing the piece of paper back to Ginny.

"We aren't." Ginny said, she took the piece of paper and trough it in the trash.

"Then why do you have his number?"

"I bumped into him earlier." Ginny said simply. "Ah, here it is." Ginny said handing Jill the receipt.

"Thanks." Jill said taking out her wallet.

They walked outside into the snow.

"So why did you have his number again?" Jill asked.

"He ran into me at Diagon Alley and he asked if I wanted his number." Ginny said, leaving out the part where she thought he was cute. "I told him no, and he apparently put it in my pocket anyway."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Jill asked.

"Yes I am positive." Ginny replied. "Oh hey! I almost forgot! Hermione and George are having a Christmas party and they wanted me to tell you that you should come. You can bring that boy of yours too." Ginny said.

Jill blushed. "Oh you mean Charlie?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to come over tomorrow night for dinner?" Jill asked.

"Yeah sure. Just as long as Charlie's in the kitchen and not you." Ginny said jokingly.

Charlie was a gourmet chef. He was one of the best and his food proved it. He was pricey, but if you wanted to make an occasion memorable, you'd go to him.

"I promise I will not go near the food!" Jill said.

* * *

"She'll call. I know she will." Draco muttered.

He sat in his bed at the apartment looking at the phone.

_I'm glad I jinxed it to where she could never throw it away. _He thought to himself.

_When is she going to call!? _Draco said impatiently.

"Draco, I'm going out." Owen said knocking on the door and poking his head in. "Are you waiting for a call?"

"No, why would I be waiting for a call?" Draco said, still staring at the phone.

"Draco, are you ok?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Draco said. "Are you leaving or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." Owen said. "There's macaroni and cheese in the fridge. Don't try to cook, I want to come back to an apartment."

"Ok! Go already!" Draco said.

"And no wild parties. I'll be back in 3 hours. I want this place just how I left it. Bye."

"Bye!" Draco said.

Ten minutes later, Draco got off his bed.

"I'm hungry." He said to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"He must be nuts if he thinks I'm eating that crap." Draco said aloud.

He went to the phone and called the pizza delivery service.

"I want a large pizza with everything on it." Draco said.

"Your total will be 26.50. Thanks for ordering from-."

Draco hung up the phone.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. Draco got up from watching television and walked to the door. Expecting a pizza, he didn't realize a girl was flinging herself upon him.

I have a proposition... this is the last time i'll update until i have 10 reviews. so if u like this story and want to know what's going to happen. get your friends to review too!


	4. I will marry You!

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

"Draco! Baby! I missed you so much! How are you?!" the girl said.

"I'm fine, but who the bloody hell are you? And where is my pizza?" Draco said, sticking his head out the door to see if the pizza guy was out there.

"Draco! Don't you remember me? I'm hurt."

"No I don't know you, and get out of my apartment."

"I think we should get rid of this when we get married and…" The girl said, rearranging the living room in her mind.

"What?! Married! I didn't sign up for this! What are you trying to pull?" He asked.

"Maybe I should remind you who I am." The girl said. "My name is Elizabeth."

"I don't know any Elizabeth's. Now give me a pizza or get out!" Draco said irritated.

"You didn't let me finish." She said. "Your father and my father arranged to have us married when we were older. When we were 25. Today's my birthday." When she had finished, Draco's mouth was hanging open.

"What!" Draco said. "My father is dead! It doesn't apply anymore!"

"Oh but it does. You see, as long as you and I are alive, it will always apply."

"Does that mean I can kill you?" Draco said hopefully.

"No silly!" The girl giggled and went on exploring the rooms.

Draco stood there aw stricken.

_What! I have to marry someone? I don't even know her! I can't! I don't love her! I never got over Ginny, and when I'm finally going to try and win her back I have to get married?! _Draco thought to himself. _I got to get out of here._

"I'll be back later. I'm going to go out."

"Be back soon!" Elizabeth called out from one of the rooms.

_Maybe I should leave Owen a note or something. _Draco thought to himself, right before he walked out the door, _No he'll be fine. Maybe he'll banish her before she can explain herself. _

Ginny reached into her pockets. She had been walking aimlessly through the park and her hands started to get numb.

_What's this?_ Ginny asked herself. She took her hand out of her pocket and saw a crumpled up piece of paper.

_It couldn't be! I through it away! _Ginny said, opening the paper. _He must have jinxed it. I'm sort of happy he did… _

Ginny put the piece of paper back into her pocket and walked on through the park. When she got home, she called the number. A girl picked up.

"Hello, Elizabeth and Draco's apartment."

"Hi…" Ginny said a little scared by the girl's enthusiasm. "May I speak to Draco?"

"He's not here right now. Can I ask who's calling?" She asked

"This is Ginny… are you his roommate?"

"Actually I'm his fiancé!" The girl said. "I'll tell him to call you back when he gets home!"

**Click**

_He has a fiancé?!? How could I have done it again?! He cheated on me while we were going out last time and now he has a fiancé before we even went out! How could I have fallen for his stupid lies! He's always lying! How could I have thought he could change! How could I have fallen for him! How could I have let him take my virginity on prom night! He said he loved me! He said I was the only one he'd ever love! Why didn't he ask me to marry him! _Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes. _How could I have thought he would ever change?_

Ginny lay back on the sofa. The tears came. There were warm rivers of water going down her chilled cheeks.

"I can't let him do this to me again. I can't! I won't!" Ginny said, standing up. She wiped the tears away and walked into the bathroom to make the tearstains go away. She got into the shower and let the hot water run down her body. When she got out, she put a robe on and put water on to boil. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked as she walked towards the door.

"It's me Ginny." A man's voice answered.

"Who is "me"?" Ginny asked.

"Please open the door." He said.

"Who is it?" Ginny said taking out her wand and pointing it to the door.

"It's me… Ron." The voice said.

"Ron!" Ginny said, running and opening the door. As soon as she opened it, she knew she had made a mistake.

"You're very gullible." Draco said. "It's not safe."

Ginny tried to close the door, but Draco was to fast. He put his foot in the doorway and stepped in before she closed it.

"Get out right now!" Ginny yelled. "Help! Help! I have a stranger in my house!"

Draco ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Ginny! Why are you causing such a riot?! Earlier you didn't do this! Please just hear me out!"

"Why should I? You have a damn fiancé! I don't _have_ to do anything!" Ginny said as soon as he lifted his hand.

"Oh, so you know about that?" Draco asked.

"Yes! Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?! Don't you think I deserve to know?!"

"It's not like that… I didn't propose."

"So she's not your fiancé?" Ginny asked.

"No, she is my fiancé. I just didn't propose." Draco said calmly.

"Then how… why? I don't understand." Ginny said, trying to put it all together in her head.

"Listen. Please." Draco said.

"Ok…" Ginny said.

"She came to my house today and told me that when we were little, our father's made an agreement to have us married when she turned 25. Apparently today is her birthday, so the wedding is being planned as we speak. I don't know when the date is exactly but I don't want to marry her. I promise you. Ginny, I still love you. I tried to get over you I really did. When we broke up, I died. I came back to life when I saw you earlier at Diagon Alley. You have to believe me. If you love me back then I will do everything in my power to get out of this marriage. If you don't love me, then I will leave and never return to see you again." He paused and looked into her eyes.

"I don't understand. Your father is dead."

"Yes but it still applies." Draco said sadly.

"I don't believe you." Ginny replied. "I don't know why you are doing this to me."

"Ginny. You once told me you put all your trust in me. Did it just all disappear? Do you have at least a little trust?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Would you really leave me alone if I said I wanted you to?"

"Yes." Was Draco's reply.

"I think you need to leave." Ginny said. Draco got up and walked to the door and stopped.

"Goodbye Gin."

"Wait." Ginny said, standing up.

"Yeah?" Draco said, closing the door.

"I mean we could still be friends right?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I'm going to kiss you in 5 seconds…" Draco said walking up to her. "If you don't want me to, then do something to stop me."

He stood face to face with her. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" He kissed her.

They sat there kissing passionately on the sofa.

"I thought so." He said when they finally broke.

"Draco. I can't… I love you. I can't be hurt again." Ginny said, as tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that day.

"Ginny. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Draco said as he kissed her once more. "I will find a way to get out of the wedding. No matter what it takes, I will marry you Ginny Weasley."

* * *

See now how hard was that... i got 10 reviews... very fast i might add, i might need to do that more ofter muah haha lol just kidding! keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Uh oh

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters!

When Draco got back to the apartment, Owen and the girl from the coffee shop were sitting on the couch. Their hands and feet were tied and they had gags over their mouths. Draco ran over and untied them.

"How long have you been tied?" Draco asked.

"Oh a little over 10 minutes. Hurry up, that crazy girl will be back." Owen said.

"Oh, you mean my new fiancé?" Draco asked, he started to smile at Owen's face. "I thought you could handle her."

"Yeah, when I'm caught off guard? Real smart Draco." Owen said.

"Draco baby? Is that you?" Elizabeth asked from the kitchen. She saw that he was untying her prisoners.

"They said that they lived here, so I thought I'd wait before you got home to banish them."

Owen stood up and got out his wand while Draco untied Virginia, the girl from the coffee house.

"Back off!" Owen yelled.

"Well Draco, can I obliterate them or do I have to let them go?"

"I'm the owner of this apartment!" Owen yelled.

"Calm down Owen." Draco said, and then he turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you can't do that! This is his apartment! I'm training to be an auror here! I'm just staying for a little longer."

"But… baby?" Elizabeth said confused.

"I'm sorry Owen. Let me explain what's happening." He explained everything about his father and about how they have to get married.

"Oh, well I guess she can stay here."

"This is all to weird." Virginia said. She got up and walked to the door. "Call me when your life isn't so messed up."

"Virginia wait!" Owen called, but she was already out the door.

"Let her go…" Draco said. "You'll get her back."

"Well like I was saying… she can stay here until you leave, she'll just have to sleep with you." Owen said.

"Oh Draco! Yay! We get to stay together!" Elizabeth squealed.

"I'm going to kill you." Draco said smiling so Elizabeth couldn't see him scowl.

Owen looked at him with a puzzled face.

After Elizabeth had left the room, Draco looked at Owen.

"I guess she can stay with you?!" Draco said. "Now she'll be watching my every move."

"Um… sorry?" Owen replied. "Why do you not want her staying with you? I mean she's going to marry you… right?"

"No I'm not marrying her." Draco said in a whisper. "I want to marry another girl. I fell in love with her in grade school and I was planning to skip the wedding with her. To be with Ginny."

"Wow… um you do know that you could be killed if they found out what you were doing? Right?"

"Yes… that's why I didn't want her living here." Draco said.

"This will be fun…" Owen said. "You have to get her out, I'm not getting in this mess any more than I already am."

"Please!" Draco pleaded. "If I try to get her to move out, she'll take me with her."

"Ok, whatever Draco. Other than the crazy ass psycho side of her, she seems nice." Owen said in a laugh.

"Owen you don't understand. Ginny's sweet, trustworthy, loyal, beautiful… I mean she's perfect."

"Don't go that far Draco, no one's perfect." Owen said.

"I know Owen, but she gives me reason to live."

"How long have you known this girl?"

"Since my years at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok. Well I guess I can do this. But only because I hated Lucius."

"Thanks!" Draco replied. "Elizabeth!"

"Yes?" the girl answered from the kitchen.

"Will you come in here?"

"Ok." She said as she walked into the room.

"Elizabeth I don't think you can stay here. I mean rent is just not on our side."

"Well that's ok. I'll pay you."

"No I mean it just wouldn't work out…"

After five minutes of coming up with every excuse in the book Owen finally gave up.

"Ok. I guess it's ok. As long as you pay your rent, clean, cook, and do everything I ask you to do."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said satisfied.

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't know what else to do." Owen sighed. "You'll just have to think of something while she's here."

"Damn!" Draco said.

* * *

"I wonder how Draco's going to pull this off. How'd I even get into this? I thought I was over him. It just all happened so fast… I don't know… what am I going to do Daphne?" She asked her black and white cat. The cat purred as Ginny stroked her head. "Yeah… that's what I thought." Ginny sighed and walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a long bathrobe with her carebear pajamas under it.

She got out a bowl and some of her favorite cereal. When she was done, she got up and rinsed her plate, to caught up in her thoughts to notice that there was a man standing in the corner.

* * *

I know I'm leaving you hanging and you might have to wait a few days until the next chapter cause I have school and it's getting harder... I already want the year to be over and it's only been like a week... bear with me please!


End file.
